STEP: Closer To You
by Light Miu
Summary: Rivaille menemukan sebuah berlian, ia akan mengasah dan memilikinya. Eren Jaeger seorang berlian. Tapi tak mudah menawan hatinya. Rivaille X Eren. Fanfik pertama di fandom ini, Enjoy


**STEP: Closer To You**

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**-**Fanfik ini dibuat untuk kesenangan tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun-

**Rating : T**

**Rivaille x Eren Jaeger**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, AU, A BIT OOC**

Enjoy~

Rivaille mengerutkan alisnya. Tatapan tajamnya mengarah pada Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe dan Mike secara bergantian. Entah apa maksud tiga orang ini menganggu hari liburnya yang berharga hanya untuk pergi ke desa kecil seperti ini.

Apa yang Rivaille lihat hanya pohon, rumput, tanah, dan begitu seterusnya. Dan ini sungguh membosankan. Akan lebih baik jika ia bisa menggunakan waktunya sekarang ini untuk tidur di kasurnya yang bersih. Hanya saja, memang ia sedang sial hari ini sehingga ia kalah licik saat berhadapan dengan si mata empat gila itu.

"Lihat," si kacamata membentangkan tangannya dan berputar, mungkin ia merasa sedang berlibur di padang bunga, "bagus sekali kan? Desanya masih sangat asri Rivaille, kau takkan menyesal ikut kemari." Lanjutnya.

Rivaille mendengus kesal. Sekalipun desa ini masih asri, tapi Rivaille sudah menyesal ikut kemari.

"Sebenarnya ada urusan apa sampai kita harus kemari?" Tanya Rivaille, ia menatap Erwin, pertanda bahwa ia ingin mendengar jawaban dari orang yang paling waras diantara tiga orang tersebut.

"Urusan penting," Hanji Zoe menyalip jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Erwin. "Bukankah sudah kubilang?"

"Erwin?" Rivaille mengkonfirmasi. Yang dikonfirmasi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Ada berlian yang bagus disini. Mungkin kita harus mengasahnya dulu, tapi dia akan menjadi sangat menawan nantinya." Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban puitis dari Erwin. Erwin Tertawa menanggapi respon Rivaille dan melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga dibutuhkan perjuangan terlebih dahulu. Dan ya, inilah perjuangan kita." Erwin melanjutkan langkahnya setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jangan bertele-tele Erwin, kau cukup menjawab satu pertanyaanku."

Erwin baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaannya ketika Hanji berteriak girang dan berlari masuk ke sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Bangunan tersebut didominasi oleh kayu yang terlihat sudah tua. Mike mengendus udara dan memasang sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa ia artikan sedangkan Erwin kembali tersenyum,

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Ayo Masuk." Erwin melangkahkan kakinya, dan walaupun sebenarnya Rivaile malas, namun mau tak mau ia mengikuti jejak pria pirang tersebut.

"Oi, Armin! Tunggu aku." Rivaille melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang berlari mengikuti seorang lainnya yang berambut pirang. "Apa Eren tak pernah bosan membuat kita terus menjemputnya disini." Keluh pemuda itu.

Si pirang menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku yang ingin menjemput Eren, Jean. Dan aku tak mengajakmu. Jadi, jangan mengeluh."

"Aku tidak mengeluh! Tapi, jika Eren disini, Mikasa pasti akan terus memonopolinya! Kau seharusnya mengerti perasaanku."

Pertengkaran bocah, tidak penting. Ia mengikuti langkah Erwin untuk melewati dua pemuda ingusan itu. Dan apa yang membuat alisnya kembali berkerut adalah bahwa pemuda pirang itu menunduk malu setelah bertatap muka dalam hitungan detik dengan Erwin. Tak aneh lagi, Erwin dengan aura _cassanova_nya. Pemuda itu melangkah cepat menyusul langkahnya dan Erwin disusul oleh pemuda berisik bernama Jean tersebut.

Lorong minim pencahayaan menyambutnya begitu ia memasuki pintu berdaun ganda. Samar ia bisa mendengar alat musik yang dimainkan atau suara derap kaki. Dari hal tersebut, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa,

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan proyekmu yang selanjutnya, Erwin?"

"Kau cerdas seperti biasanya, Rivaille."

Tempat usang ini adalah sebuah studio. Beberapa ruangan berjejer rapi dikanan dan dikiri lorong. Ada jendela kecil yang membuat orang-orang yang berada dilorong bisa mengintip kegiatan apa yang sedang berlangsung di masing-masing studio. Rivaille melihat beberapa gadis kecil sedang menari balet, atau seorang pemuda berkaca mata yang sedang memainkan pianonya. Tapi, nampaknya Erwin belum sampai pada tujuannya. Karena kakinya terus melangkah kebagian terdalam dari bangunan ini.

Erwin berhenti saat didepan pintu yang sama persis dengan pintu masuk bangunan ini. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan mengisyaratkan pada Rivaille untuk ikut masuk.

Adalah ruang pertunjukkan yang ia masuki. Didepan sana, sebuah panggung berukuran sedang berdiri kokoh. Dikanan dan kirinya berjejer kursi untuk para penonton. Hanji Zoe, manusia berkepribadian unik yang biasanya tak bisa diam itu berdiri dengan manis tepat didepan panggung. Mulutnya terkunci, bahkan tubuhnya tak banyak begerak. Kukuh dengan posisinya yang tengah menatap panggung dengan kedua tangan yang saling terkait didepan dada. Rivaille mengerutkan alisnya, ini tak seperti Hanji.

Tak jauh dari Hanji, dua orang pemuda yang ia lihat sebelum masuk bangunan ini juga berdiri dan memasang ekspresi kekaguman. Hanya saja, ada tambahan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sama-sama menatap kearah panggung. Erwin berjalan mendekati Hanji. Tapi Rivaille, lebih memilih diam ditempatnya. Irisnya yang sewarna arang menelusuri panggung. Dan baru ia sadari, seseorang tengah menari diatas sana. Rivaille tak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa tarian yang sedang dilihatnya adalah sebuah tarian klasik atau tarian modern. Tapi gerakan yang dilakukan sang penari terlihat pas.

Gerakannya pasti, gagah dan luwes disaat bersamaan. Kakinya melangkah sesuai melodi. Gerakannya luwes, berdiamika dan—

Rivaille tak menyadari bahwa kakinya telah melangkah, melangkah melampaui Hanji, Erwin dan para bocah itu. Kakinya menjajaki panggung tanpa disadarinya. Rivaille memahami dengan benar bahwa pemuda berambut coklat itu sedang menarikan tarian solo. Namun Rivaille tak bisa menahan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya sesuai irama. Dan ketika pemuda itu sekali lagi mengulangi gerakan yang sama, Rivaille segera bergabung dengannya. Beberapa perbedaan Rivaille lakukan, ketika sang pemuda melakukan gerakan ke arah kiri, maka Rivaille melakukan gerakan sebaliknya, membuat mereka berjarak dua langkah lebih jauh. Sehingga saat pemuda itu bergerak kekanan, maka mereka mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Rivaille hanya mengikuti instingnya ketika ia merentangkan tangan kirinya membuat gerakan seolah ia melepaskan pemuda itu untuk melakukan gerakan yang berbeda dua langkah darinya. Dan ketika pemuda itu kembali padanya, sekali lagi mereka melakukan gerakan yang sama. Rivaille bergeming ditempatnya sedangkan pemuda itu berbalik menghadapnya. Melangkah mundur satu langkah dengan tangan terangkat kedepan, lalu maju kedepan seraya menekuk tangannya kedepan dada. Digerakan selanjutnya, pemuda itu berputar dan dilanjutkan dengan tangan kanan yang menangkup pipi Rivaille. Rivaille telah menduga akan gerakan ini, sehingga ia pun melakukan gerakan yang sama dalam tempo yang tepat.

Entah membeku atau memang menunggu hitungan gerakan selesai dilakukan, mereka bertahan pada posisi itu selama beberapa detik. Dan dalam rentang sempit tersebut Rivaille mendapatkan visualisasi bahwa pemuda ini terlihat seksi dengan peluh yang mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Rahang milik pemuda itu sama sekali tak membantu, pemuda itu semakin terlihat seksi.

Rivaille tak lagi menguasai pikirannya ketika ia menggerakkan tangannya dari pipi pemuda itu untuk menelusuri rahang menuju dagu sang pemuda. Ia memegang bagian itu beberapa detik sebelum menarik dasi putih yang dipakai pemuda itu dengan tangannya yang lain untuk memudahkannya menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda itu. Hanji ternganga sebelum menjerit heboh, Armin membeku, Gadis berambut hitam meremas syal merah yang melilit lehernya, Erwin mengucapkan "ouch!" sebelum kehilangan pengendalian diri untuk tidak tersenyum, Mike tersenyum aneh dan pemuda bernama Jean itu berteriak,

"Oi, Eren! Kau tak mau berciuman denganku tapi mau dicium oleh paman itu! Oi, Eren! Lepaskan dia!"

Tapi Rivaille, anggap saja Rivaille tak mendengar itu semua.

Errr~ halo semua ^o^)/

Aku datang dengan fanfik pertamaku di fandom ini. Not good enough, but Enjoy~ ^^/


End file.
